The Prometheus Suit's Cure
by yearofthewood
Summary: Clark and Lana are still finding a way to be together, until Chloe called and told them the good news. Short fic.


Clark frantically paces back and forth in the barn. He called everyone he knows, Oliver called scientists after scientists to figure out the cure to Lana's suit. He's almost ready to give up, then, his phone rang.

"Hello?" Clark answered.

"Clark, I found someone. Meet me at the watchtower as soon as you can, we're heading there now." Chloe said, almost out of breath.

"Okay." He sped to the watchtower immediately. He entered the building and rode the old elevator up.

He felt a painful sensation on his abdomen, indicating that there is a kryptonite nearby.

Lana was in Chloe's computer, her hair cascaded down her shoulders. She felt her body tingle, usually when a kryptonian was near her and when she turned around, Clark was already on his knees.

She immediately ran upstairs with her superspeed. She can't wait for this to be over.

"Clark, I'm sorry I didn't see you." She said, her voice echoing around the room.

"It's okay, Lana." Clark slowly stood up. "I thought you were staying at the Talon?" Clark smiled at her. His smile is her kryptonite, too bad she can't get close to him to gaze in his deep green eyes.

"I was, but Chloe called me saying she had someone who could help."

As if on cue, the elevator opened and Chloe was there.

Clark turned around and saw Chloe with someone. She was in a black hoodie, wearing pants and boots. Clark couldn't see her face but he knew she was a girl because of the figure.

"Hi guys," Chloe greeted. "This is Claire Johnson. Claire, Clark and Lana."

Lana went down but kept her distance to Clark. She saw Claire removed her hoodie and gasped involuntarily when she saw her face.

It was half metal, half flesh. Literally.

"Hi." Claire smiled, or at least, the right side of the face. They decided to sit down and asked Claire some questions.

"How did you know Lex?" Clark asked.

"I was part of Lex Luthor's experiment and I am also wearing a prometheus suit, but I was a failed experiment." The young girl answered.

Lana leaned closer, as if enchanted by the young girl in front of her.

"H-how old are you?" Lana asked.

"I'm 17, they brought me to the warehouse when I was 13, and it took a year and a half before the process finished. When I turned 15, they let me go because I failed the tests but I already looked like this." She gestured on her face.

"How can you help?" Clark asked.

"I failed all tests but one," Claire continued, ignoring Clark's question. "The meteor rock absorption. There were different types of meteor rocks, Green, Red, Blue, Yellow, White, Black..."

"Wait, wait..." Clark intervened. "White meteor rock?"

"Yeah." Claire nodded.

"What does it do?" Chloe joined in.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked, knitted her eyebrows.

"Never mind, continue..." Chloe waved off.

"Well, they put me inside the room where there are different kinds of meteor rocks and I absorbed all of them, I mean the suit..."

"We know what you mean." Lana encouraged her to continue.

"In every suit, you can only absorb one color of meteor rock," she looked at Lana, "and I guess they gave you the green suit." Lana just nodded. Claire continued.

"Then I headed to another room where there are suits which absorbed meteor rocks already and I sucked every meteor rock on them. No traces."

"If you were able to absorb everything, why did Lex let you go? Why didn't he keep you?" Clark asked.

"Because I failed. No superpowers and crap, just meteor rock absorption." Claire countered then Lana realized something.

"Clark, could you go near her?" Lana asked Clark. Clark realized what she was thinking and he did. He went near Claire. No pain.

"Nothing." Clark faced Lana and Chloe, they all shared a knowing look.

"Nothing what?" Claire asked.

"Nothing." They all said.

"How can you help?" Clark said. "Do you just touch her and everything will go away?"

"In my knowledge, yes, but I haven't tried deactivating it yet with someone wearing it."

"So, you're saying you're not even sure if this would work?"

"Do you have any other choice?" Claire said cockily. When they didn't answer, Claire smiled.

Clark sighed, "Okay, let's do this."

"Can you come here Lara?" Claire asked looking at her.

"Lana." She corrected.

"Right, Lana. Come over here please."

Clark stood up and exchange seats with Lana.

"Wow. That's a lot of meteor rock." Claire said and then she smirked.

"200 grand."

"What?" Lana, Clark and Chloe asked simultaneously.

"200 grand and I'll deactivate the suit." She kept smirking.

"Where can I get that kind of money?" Clark asked.

"Oh that's not my problem anymore." The young girl stood up and went to the exit. She turned around and called, "if you have the money, You know where to find me."

Then she left.

The next morning, Clark talked to Oliver and borrowed some money. He let Chloe call Claire to tell her they have money.

They met up at the Talon.

She was still in a hoodie but this time its grey instead of black.

Chloe led her upstairs.

"The money?" She asked as soon as she saw Clark. Clark gave her a backpack and she counted the money. 200.

"Shall we get started?" She smiled. The couple nodded.

"This might hurt." Claire warned as she touched Lana's bare hands.

Claire was right. It hurts like hell. Lana screamed so loud they were glad there's no one downstairs. Chloe saw the metal part of Claire's face glow green. After a few moments the glowing was gone and she let go of Lana.

"There. Deactivated."

"Do I still have powers?"

"No, because you're not Kryptonian. You're human."

Clark panicked when he heard that.

"Wha-?" Clark started.

"I was a kryptonian Kal-el. Was. You sent my companions to the Phantom Zone and Bizarro went out, what you didn't know is that you released me too. Along with my brother. But see, Bizarro wants to destroy you, but me? All I want was a fresh start. I never killed anyone like my brother but your father sent me to the zone with him because he was my family."

Clark punched Claire in superspeed but he stopped when he felt a pain in his gut. He stumbled back and writhed in pain.

"I'm not here to fight, Kal-El. I'm here to live." Claire picked the backpack up and check if the money was still there. She counted again, still 200 grand. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you Kal-El."

Clark stood up and he saw Claire smiled at Lana, then she went out.

Clark stepped closer to Lana and felt no pain. Closer and closer, he felt no pain. When Lana was at arm reach, he hugged her and kissed her, which they both missed.

"Thanks Chloe." They turned around and Chloe smiled as she saw herself out.

"Lana, I don't want to lose you anymore, so marry me?" Clark bent down in one knee as Lana nodded her head fervishly.

"Yes Clark, I'll marry you."

The next 3 weeks they had a small wedding and got married in church.

They opened their gifts that night before they headed off to Maldives for their honeymoon and Clark opened a box without a name but it has a note.

_Your two hundred grand helped me a lot. Thanks Clark. When you get back from your honeymoon, we should have coffee at the Talon with your new wife. _

_Just incase you want to be normal forever._

_Youre welcome._

_\- Celxa/Claire_

He looked at the box and it revealed a yellow kryptonite with another note:

_Removes your kryptonian powers._


End file.
